


Failed Percy Jackson Fic

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A 14 year old girl with short blonde hair travels to America. Her name is Haruka Tenoh.  She meets a boy with dark hair and green eyes. His name is Percy Jackson.  They Meet in detention, and chaos ensues.





	Failed Percy Jackson Fic

Haruka had a diary. A diary that kept her thoughts, her feelings, and her desires. Haruka was just 14. She quite liked the diary. Because it was so good at keeping secrets. Especially big ones that nearly made the blonde teenager explode. 

Her mother found the diary one day. She found it on accident because that morning Haruka was in a hurry. So she left her door just slightly ajar. The drawer by her bed had a cabinet. This cabinet was open today. And inside that cabinet, beneath a messy stack of magazines that almost filled the drawer, was her diary. That morning the edge of the diary peaked out ever so slightly. 

Mrs Tenoh, who was quite wealthy and intelligent, walked into Haruka’s room. Cleaning up was a job for maids, but the way that everything was just slightly ajar bugged Mrs Tenoh so much that she couldn’t ignore it. She went to the drawer, happened to see the diary, and her curiosity was peaked just enough to open the little unassuming mess of notes and desires. 

Thus began a streak of bad luck for one blonde teenager named Haruka Tenoh. She was already out the door when her mom screamed “HARUKA!” at the top of her lungs. 

\----

Haruka quite liked America. Everything was so different there. And the people, well, all of them were different. Here every one got to be a individual. She’d walk to the park and see someone roller skating in a swimsuit. She went to the movies, and she saw two guys holding hands. Haruka kinda loved America. In her mind, this was the place! 

Her parents said the move was temporary. That she’d be staying with her Aunt for a just year or two. Just till her father completed a few necessary business mergers. Just till she got over her little “Phase”, or until her parents could find the right wealthy boy for her. 

Yeah . . . like that was ever going to work. 

Not that anything was working out lately. Haruka had already gone through two different middle schools. And today she was stuck in detention just because she punched some bully in the face. ‘Oh, the injustice of it all’, she quietly thought to herself while she scribbled down some half hearted apology to a red haired girl. Even though said red haired girl definitely deserved a knuckle sandwich. 

And, said red haired girl wasn’t even in detention! Instead Haruka was stuck with Miss Dodds and the pale, whimpy kid that the other girl was beating up. Apparently, the dark haired boy had encouraged her or something. Though Haruka couldn’t figure out how saying “thank you” after she’d already punched somebody counted as encouragement. ‘Didn’t even need the encouragement. Would’ve probably punched her in the face sooner or later even if she wasn’t laying into that kid. That girl is such a jerk’, the blonde 14 year old thought bitterly. She’d already written two pages of her three page apology. She was just one page away from getting out of this stupid detention. 

The wimpy kid she saved was still on his first page. He wrote pretty fast. But whenever he looked at his own work his eyebrows would knit together. Like he was trying to decipher what he wrote down on the paper. Haruka knew that some boys had bad handwriting, but his must’ve been beyond illegible for him to spend that much time trying to decipher his own letter. 

Haruka felt bad for the kid. So bad that she almost felt like staying here till he finished. That way he wouldn’t be alone with their evil looking pre- Algebra teacher Miss Dodds. Yeah, she was almost about to make that sacrifice. Then she finished the last page of her apology and realized how long she’d been in this stupid room. 

She got up and walked to the desk of Miss Dodds. 

“Have you learned your lesson Amara?” 

Amara, That was the fake name that her parents put on her travel documents. She still wasn’t used to hearing it. Doing that wasn't cheap, but her parents had cash to spare. 

Her parents said that they thought she should have a fresh start. Sure they did. She already knew that they wanted her to disappear. The name change probably meant they didn’t want anyone to find her. She was surprised that they didn’t change her last name too. 

Haruka nodded her head, “I’ve learned my lesson. I just feel so bad now Miss Dodd’s. I wish that I could turn back time” 

‘Turn back time so I could hit that dumb bully again and again,’’, Haruka thought to herself. 

“Good”, Miss Dodd’s said with a pleasant smile. Then the teacher turned to the dark haired boy. Who was still staring down at his own paper. “And what about you Jackson? Have you even finished the first page yet?” 

“No?” The Teacher asked with a positively evil smile. “Two hours and you’re still on the first page. Very well then, I suppose that i’ll just have to take what you have, Jackson” 

The dark haired boy blinked in disbelief.  
“Really?” he asked. 

The pre- Algebra teacher nodded slowly. “Yesss, I can’t keep you’ve till you finished it. At the rate you’re going Jackson you’d probably DIE of hunger first. And I can’t have you die one me HERE. So i’m going to let you go. For now, Jackson.” 

Haruka Tenoh’s lips became a thin line. Her life sucked. She was trapped in a never ending cycle of bad luck.Still, she was glad that she wasn’t that Jackson kid. 

\---

Kids can be cruel. Haruka was no stranger to elaborate pranks. The latest prank that everyone was playing on that Jackson kid was sometning else, though. 

About a week ago, right after a boring school trip, their pre- Algebra teacher Miss Dodd’s stopped showing up. Which wasn’t too weird, but then everyone started acting like the lady didn’t even exist. Like she’d never taught at the school. Everyone was acting like that. And whenever a certain dark haired boy with sea green eyes would bring her up, people would look at him like he was crazy. 

“Miss Dodds”, the dark haired boy said while gesticulating wildly, “Come on. Don’t you remember her -” 

Haruka watched the poor kid. The dark haired boy was talking to his friend. An awkward guy with brown hair. And apparently the friend must’ve been in on the big joke. Because he was also acting like there never was a Miss Dodds. 

The whole affair left a bad taste in Haruka’s mouth. To make matters worse, the teachers must’ve been in on it too. 

A strange feeling washed over Haruka as she watched this mess play out. She was almost . . . glad for some reason. Her parent’s weren’t returning her letters, and they weren’t responding to phone calls either. Not even the help was answering. But, at the end of the day, she still had an easier school day than the green eyed boy. 

\------

Her Aunt had a beach house. It was part of an messy divorce settlement, or something like that. Haruka didn’t really care. She liked the beach. She liked the smell of salt wafting through the air, and the sensation you get when sand runs between your toes. She liked to jog close to the water line. 

Her Aunt said that she should be careful. That there had been terrible storms recently. Her aunt said that if she kept on running so close to the water, then the sea would probably swallow her up, but Haruka wasn’t worried about that. Actually, even though the waves were jumping up wildlywidely and the wind was howling so loud she could barely hear herself think, she wasn’t scared of the sea at all. 

She couldn’t deny that the Sea looked angry. Heck, it practically felt angry. Haruka wasn’t worried about the Sea. She was worried about something else. A recurrenting dream that’d been winding through her head ever since she left Japan.  
The dream didn’t even make sense. It was made up of flashes. A kingdom that burned. A Scythe coming down. Screams, ash, and dread mixed with longing. 

Blue, a girl with aquamarine hair. Haruka didn’t even know the girls name, b. But she felt like she new her. Even if she’d only caught glimpses of her through this one super weird dream. 

“Of course it was a dream”, Haruka muttered to herself as she walked down the stormy beach. “As if a girl that pretty would ever fall for someone like me” 

\------- 

Her eyes flew open. She was still on the beach. She must’ve nodded off earlier. She was alone. Beads of sea spray were on her face. The waves nearby crashed against the ground. They thundered like artillery. Above her the sky was alight with flashes. She could feel a storm raging all around her. She felt pressure pushing at her. Something was thrashing around deep inside her. Pulsing with the fury of a dying star. Stirring like the very depths of the sea amidst this impossible storm. 

She got up. She walked away from the water. Each step got easier till she was on firm ground. And she just kept on walking. She wasn’t in a trance. No, this was different. Her senses were alight. She could feel something in the distance. Something that was so different from the raging sky or the cold earth beneath her feet. 

She ran towards it. She ran quickly. Like her life depended on it. It didn’t, but someone's life did. A flash of thunder illuminated the blonde girl’s silhouette. Her powerful legs drove her through space. Her body acted faster than her mind could react. Pure instinct, mixed with adrenaline and something even more potent kept her moving as she hurtled between trees. 

Haruka Tenoh focused on a moving point. It was like a lighthouse somewhere in the distance. Just beyond her sight but alive in her heart. With each footfall, small bits of earth gave way. Now, even in the dark, she could see shapes. And then she saw an impossibly tall figure. 

Without thinking, Haruka charged towards it. It wasn’t the beacon she’d been chasing, but some part of her new that she had to reach it in time. With monomaniacal intensity, Haruka Tenoh surged towards it. 

Flash.  
A 14 year old girl with golden hair.

Flash.  
The impossibly tall figure wasn’t human at all. 

Flash.  
The fourteen year old girl appeared before this inhuman thing. 

And as she planted her feat down  
. . . the very earth gave way beneath her.

\--------

Haruka fell. And so did the horrible tall inhuman thing. For a fleeting second Haruka felt weight less. Like gravity had cut out. And then her instincts kicked in and her feet connected to something solid. She springboarded off of the monsters chest and flew back. She flew right into another hard object. But that objects gave way, and someone screamed “Percy”. 

The 14 year old blonde girl got up. She looked back. There was boy laying on the ground. Haruka recognized him. He was the boy from detention. She must’ve slammed into him when she forced herself back. 

Haruka looked forward. She was looking at the Man sized crack in the ground. And the thing, waist deep in earth, slowly climbing out of that crack. It was taller than any man. It had horns . . . like the horns of a great bull. It’s head was shaggy and - “Oh fuck, it’s a minotaur” 

Instantly the shaggy beast looked at her with its black cruel eyes. Like, just her saying it’s name gave away her exact location. 

Haruka looked back. Some woman was helping the dark haired boy. She had the same hair color as him, and kinda looked like him. Maybe she was his mom or something? 

Haruka looked forward. The massive Bull dude was almost out of the ground. Once it got out it would probably charge her. And then she’d be toast. Haruka had never fought a monster before. But she figured that they were probably tough, and fast, and strong. 

The short haired blonde considered her situation. She was going to die here. Maybe she could run away. But where could she run to? And if she ran, then what would happen to the boy and his mom? How far would they get before the big ugly monster got them? 

Her heart was pounding. She took a step forward. Then another step. The Monster was crawling out of the crack. It’d be out in a moment. The 14 year old girl, took in that information, and ran straight at the Monster while screaming at the top of her lungs. 

Flash, lighting struck right before the impact. 

Her shoulder was low. She ran right into the things gut. She kept on driving her feet after she made contact. She drove it further back into the gap. She nearly fell right in with it. Haruka looked back. The boy was running. He was running somewhere. 

She looked back to the Monster. It was angry. But it wasn’t looking at her. It was looking at the boy. 

Right now the monster was up to its chest in earth again. And since it was so tall, even with half its body underground, it’s head was level with 14 year olds chest. 

Which meant that if it wasn’t stuck in the ground it’d nearly be double her height. 

Haruka did something stupid, again. She planted her feet again and threw a punch. The Punch connected. She truck the minotaur’s face with all her might. Force travelled through her fist to her arm, then her shoulder, and then it travelled to the rest of her body. The force of her own blow made her teeth chatter. 

Her body twisted. And she realized too late that she’d over extended. The attack threw her off her balance. The monster must have realized this too. Because the second it recovered a hand lashed out. Some big meaty paw closed around Haruka’s leg. A moment later she felt wind in her face. She flew the length of a football field. She landed with a sickly crunch. She couldn’t feel her leg. Her vision was blurry. 

She could still make out big shapes. And the monster was an awfully big shape. It was out of the ground again. The beast was standing on tall. It charged towards something in the distance. And then it stopped. Like it had hit an invisible wall. 

Somehow the boy with dark hair had escaped it. He’d ran to some place that the monster could not follow.


End file.
